Harry Potter Time Travel Challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: battle of Hogwarts Harry dies surrendering himself to destroy the horcrux Death offers them a chance to stop Voldemort in a parellel universe with their memories of what happened in their original world. Fleur and Hermione would only have their memories awaken by Harry when they meet. Good Lily, Sirius, Manipulative Dumbledoor Bashing James, Harry's Younger twin, Ron, Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge

battle of Hogwarts Harry dies surrendering himself to destroy the horcrux.  
Sees hermione, and Fleur in a waiting room, and gets called in to see death.  
Find out that their lives have been manipulated to follow certain paths.  
During their meeting , they learn how the other one died.

—Hermione by Ron when she wouldn't have sex with him.  
Fleur was hit before the ceasefire was called.

Death offers them a chance to stop Voldemort in a parellel universe with their memories of what happened in their original world. Fleur and Hermione would only have their memories awaken by Harry when they meet.  
All three talk about

—Harry(Hadrian) has a younger twin (Brandon) who got the credit on sowing Voldemort on the Halloween night.

—unfortunately, parents think he was a squib, on word of Dumbledore. Send him to petunia to live as a muggle treated worse by Vernon, and Marge.

—when he does better at school he gets beaten for "cheating off of duddly,

— when He starts school after he realizes that Vernon will abuse him any way he decides he doesn't care he goes to his teacher shows him his back, teacher was South African army veteran, offers to kill Vernon for him. Harry doesn't want that. harry persuades him to send out a fake report card to the Dursley of him barely passing but in reality getting excellent grades. Joins the karate, archery, movie, fencing clubs to get away from being at the house.

—Zoo happens like it did in the book. Over the summer Vernon, after taking his son to Work to show him around the office on his way back has a mayor heart attack he dies and Dudley is in a coma for a while. they get into a car crash on the way home.

— Sirius was trying to find Harry since Dumbledore left harry with the dusleys dince harry is his heir.

Seen as a flashback

—Harry gets his letter first day, and petunia explains about her past with Lily. ' lily leaving her behind.  
—Harry would wake up in this year- escorted by petunia and meets Flitwick with Hermione.

—Both hermione and Harry become friends. Harry awakens hermione there she doesn't get her memories until that night but she realizes that her life will never be the sam.

Harry Goes to Gringgots to trust vault. Finds out about his standing in as the next lord of House Potter, his grandfather(Charles) apparently didn't trust his son to lead house Potter and wrote his will to pass over James and go directly to Harry, Charles dies after a sudden illness, will is carried out but James becomes the regent for his son who he thinks is Brandon. Harry asks the Goblin that is over looking his accounts to become his regent and to take over his set on the Wizengamot, because Harry sees his word is as good as Gringotts. Flitwick is picking up the stone for Dumbledore.

Harry gets Hedwig. his other supplies, and his wand+ wand maintenance kit+ holster, after getting his supplies asks Professor flitwick about wizarding transportation, knight bus. If he finishes his books on the culture of the new 'country' he is entering.

—Dumbledore manipulates James into writing a marriage contract between Ginny and Brandon. Thinking the Weasley's will get the Potter fortune.

—Brandon has a giant ego one bigger then Snape thinks Harry has in Canon. And an idiot.

Harry writes Hermione a letter the next day using Hedwig with his contact information, after asking petunia if that was ok to do. Harry and hermione meet and they figure out what to do when they get too Hogwarts.

Harry's Harem,

Gryffindor

Hermione Granger

Lavender brown

Padma Patil

Katie Bell

Angelina Johnson

Romilda Vane

Ginny Weasley

Ravenclaw

Cho Chang

Su Li

Parvati Patil

Luna Lovegood

Hufflepuff

Susan Bones

Slytherin

Pansy Parkinson

Daphne Greengrass

Astoria Greengrass

Fleur Delacour

Gabrielle Delacour

Nymphadora Tonks

Narcissa Black

Lily Potter

Leta Lestrange (Bellatrix's daughter).


	2. Chapter 2

Harry time travel

* * *

Harry Potter/harem

Nymphadora Tonks

Hermione Granger

Fleur Delacour

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Cho Chang

Angelina Johnson

Alicia Spinnet

Katie Bell

Lavender Brown

Parvati and Padma Patil

Susan Bones

Pansy Parkinson

Romilda Vane

Astoria Greengrass

Daphne Greengrass

* * *

Harry Potter dies during the battle of Hogwarts, and is given a chance to be reincarnated into a younger self.

First year

Harry goes early to the Hogwarts express and sees andromeda tonks talking to Nym about her final year of school. When he asks them to get on the train.

Nym says she is going to talk to her boyfriend after she helps him get to a compartment.

She comes in crying, after 10 minutes of being away, and Harry tries to comfort her. Ron tries to come in but Harry says he would like some time to talk to His friend. Before school starts.

Hermione ( with Crookshanks) comes in rushing looking for Trevor. Gets Tonks to summon him. So Harry can become friends with Hermione soon.


End file.
